A Change For The Better
by KalaniRainbow
Summary: Arabella is struggling to get out of her dysfunctional and stressful relationship with her once school sweet heart: Draco. Her life is spiraling out of control, will Draco catch her when she falls? Draco will have to gain and keep her trust.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in bed with my legs pulled to my chest. I watched the headlights bounce off the opposite wall; I listened to the street sounds. I waited. I wiggled my toes under the covers and listened to the air conditioning shut off. I hated myself for not being able to quiet my mind. I kicked off the covers and swung my legs off the side of the bed. I flipped open my phone, it was almost two in the morning. I groaned and stood; I walked to the mirror and looked at myself, up and down. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair and shifted my weight from one leg to the other. I couldn't remember the last time I had brushed my hair. My life was out of control, I couldn't pull anything together.

I paced the length of my room twice before dropping onto the bed and tucking my legs beneath me. I picked up my cell phone and began dialing, 2,6,0,3...I dropped the phone. I was being ridiculous. I fell back onto my pillow and groaned. I rolled over and shut my eyes tightly. I waited and counted to ten before I sat back up. I picked up the cell phone, 2,6,0,3,9,7,0. I held the phone pressed to the side of my face. It rang twice before someone answered, "Hello?" I stayed silent. "Hello?" I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. I swallowed the lump growing in my throat and began to speak, "Hey. I know, I'm being stupid, I know it's late. God it's been forever. I just wanted…I'm doing fine, A little tired, but…I guess that's to be expected, so how are-." I was gibbering. "Arabella? Jesus, do you know what time it is?" Draco hissed, you could hear him sitting and trying to wake up. "Yeah, God, I'm sorry, I'll…just. Call…back." I drifted off. Draco sighed, "Nah, I'm up. What did you need? Why did you call?" I shrugged forgetting he couldn't see me and then responded, "I…how are you?" Draco groaned, "Fine, Arabella, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm getting…better."

"Are you lying? You never could lie." Draco chuckled.

"Oh. Yeah. It's pretty rough." I replied, broken.

"Give me fifteen minutes."

I didn't reply, I didn't have to. I put down the phone and got up, suddenly even more awake than before. I hurried around my room, making it presentable. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and pushed a small mint into my mouth. I went into the kitchen to set some water to boil for tea. I watched the clock and counted as the minutes passed by. I pushed myself up onto the counter across from the stove and watched the tea kettle. I jumped down and leaned over the sink. I flipped on the kitchen light and started at the loud pop which came from behind me, it sounded much like a car back firing.

I spun around and felt my knees buckle, standing in the middle of my kitchen was Draco. He wore a pitying expression and his hands were in his pockets. I fell back onto the counter and Draco frowned. "You...Your hair is lighter." Draco said quietly as he took a step forward.

I reached up and felt my bun, and almost instinctually, I tried to step back. "I dyed it, after you…left…" I drifted off and looked down. Draco reached his hand up towards my face. I cleared my throat and he dropped his arm back to his side. "What have you been doing, lately?" I asked, regretting almost instantly that I had said anything at all. "I was…traveling." Draco replied hesitantly. I nodded and walked over to the stove. I grabbed two mugs and poured the hot water into them. "I only have tea bags…" I muttered as I dropped one into each mug. Draco didn't say anything but he continued to study me. I handed him his mug, "There is sugar in that cabinet and milk in there." I said nodding towards the refrigerator. Draco took his cup and sipped it slowly. I did the same, and so we stayed in silence.

"How have you been keeping yourself?" Draco started putting his cup down.

"I've been fine. You?"

"Still working on it, traveling a bit. You know?"

I nodded and drained my cup, the hot tea burning the roof of my mouth.

"I'm surprised you stayed in this place."

"I like the view." I said shrugging.

"It's not very wizard friendly though, is it?"

"Fair amount. Mrs. Frodrick, down the lane, she's done a good bit of magic in her time."

Draco nodded and strolled over to me.

I didn't move.

"I worry about you, Arabella."

I looked down.

"You aren't doing so well. I mean, look at you!" He said sternly cupping my face with his hands and forcing me to look at him.

"I'm fine." I muttered blinking back tears.

"You're exhausted, you need sleep." Draco said quietly, almost a whisper.

I nodded, defeated. He pulled me into a tight embrace and I let my head rest on his chest. I felt the tears fall freely and I struggled to compose myself. Draco rubbed small circles on my back and I felt a wave of exhaustion come over me.

"C'mon you."

I felt myself being swept up into Draco's arms. My head lulled against his shoulder.

"You need to rest."

I tried to sit up, I tried to protest,

"I-I-I'm fine." I said stifling a yawn.

"Sleep, love, sleep." Draco whispered against my temple as I drifted off.

Next morning, I woke to sunlight streaming into my bedroom. I sat up and pulled my legs from the tangle of sheets. I shook my head attempting to clear my thoughts; I couldn't fit the events of last night into place. I'm sure my mind had added fragments of this and that to answer left questions. I felt nauseous and I scrambled out of bed. I slumped against the doorway and looked down the hall, seeing nothing, I continued onto the kitchen.

I didn't find him. I cursed myself silently and spun around. I could hardly believe I had fallen into this trap again. This ridiculous repeating, dysfunctional…no, not a relationship. I dropped onto the nearest bar stool and let my head rest against the cool counter. I felt my face grow hot, a sure warning of tears to come, when I heard the front door open.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

I lifted my head slowly.

"I was thinking of just getting bagels, but, the shops around here…"

I turned and looked at him, he must of gone home at some point because he had changed clothes, but he still wore that carefree smile.

"Since I'm here, I thought we could…clean up a bit."

I bit my lip and waited.

"We don't have to."

I nodded and slowly got off my seat. I walked towards Draco with uncanny grace. I wrapped my arms around his waist and tilted my face towards his. I had to stand on my tippy toes to reach him, and I pressed myself against him. I slowly closed my eyes and leaned in.

"Jesus, Arabella!" Draco gasped pushing me away. I flinched.

"You can't do this again, not right now!" Draco turned and threw himself onto the sofa. "We don't work…well…together." Draco hissed dropping his head into his hands.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what I was thinking." I whispered.

Draco looked up and he rushed towards me, "Stop that. Stop that now." He said firmly.

I opened my mouth to protest but he shook his head,

"You're always apologizing, and damn it, it makes me sick. Look what you are doing! Your life is a mess! You run around pretending you don't care, that you're fine, you're not." Draco grabbed my shoulders, "You called me here at two in the morning to what, offer me tea and apologize? Apologize for what?"

"Jesus, I don't know! I don't know!"

I dropped to my knees and felt my body shake with each sob; I felt my chest burn as I struggled to bring in air. I balled my hands into fists and tried to make myself as small as possible. Neither of us moved for what seemed like hours, but was surely only seconds, when finally, Draco pulled me up into a great hug.

"No, damn it. If you think I'm a mess, then just get out. Get out, leave me!" I yelled.

"No."

"Get out!"

"No."

Draco's arms tightened around me as I struggled to pull away, I pulled back and began beating his chest with my fists; small feeble hits I was sure Draco barely felt.

"Stop it."

I felt all the sleepless nights catching up with me, and more than anything, I wanted release.

"Please stop."

I gasped and broke away, I looked at Draco, and I felt the tears continue to fall silently.

"Draco, please, I am exhausted."

Draco's face had fixed itself into a sympathetic expression.

"Please."

Draco flinched, hearing the pleading tone in which I spoke.

"You want me gone?"

I nodded gradually and Draco stepped back.

"You _want _me to leave?"

I nodded again.

"Call me when you've gotten more organized."

. Draco walked out the door unruffled and as the door shut, I heard a loud pop. He was gone.

I groaned and threw myself against the door. I fell to the ground and stayed there for hours. My legs grew numb and stiff, and when I finally stood, I nearly fell over. I staggered to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. I did not sleep. I sat. I waited. I shifted positions but stayed on my bed.

The one thing I dreaded had happened again, it was playing over and over in my head. I could still hear the hurt in Draco's voice as he said goodbye. I couldn't clear my mind; whenever I closed my eyes I saw Draco's wounded expression. I ached all over, and the days passed dully. I ignored the door and left the phone unanswered. I sat at night, at noon, in the morning. I did not eat, I did not sleep. I did nothing. I felt satisfyingly anesthetized.

On the third day, I heard a particularly loud knock on my door, as normal, I left it unanswered. The pounding strengthened and I heard Mrs. Frodrick, "Arabella? Dear, your mail is out here, and your papers."

I rolled over and shut my eyes tighter.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

I stayed fixed under my covers.

"How about some tea, dear?"

I pulled the sheets taut but remained as still as possible.

"Fine. I'm coming in. _Alohomora." _

I heard the lock click and the door open.

"Dear me. How long have you been lying here? Foolish child, you should've come and gotten me. We had no idea you were ill." Mrs. Frodrick fussed as she entered my room.

"Now, I told Earl. I said, 'She's most likely tripped and bumped her head. She's hurt.' But did he listen? No, no, nonono. Well, I told him."

I blinked.

"You know, you wouldn't be like this if you would just use a bit of magic every once in a while…then again, no."

I stayed silent.

"I'll call Earl for some food, you're skin and bones."

She raised her wand.

"_Accio soup!" _

A large pot of soup flew into the bedroom and not far behind shuffled in Mr. Frodrick.

"'Ello Bella! Stuck your self in a bit o' trouble? Nothin' me wife won't be able to fix."

Mrs. Frodrick blushed furiously and turned away.

"I's said to me wife, 'she's a witch, if she needs anythin', and she has a wand!"

Mr. Frodrick patted my hand.

"I thought I heard some yelling around here couple nights ago. Is everything alright, dear?"

"Mabel! O' course everythin' is not alright, look at 'er!" Mr. Frodrick hissed as I closed my eyes.

"Oh shush! Bella? Oh, bless her little heart, she's asleep."

I feigned sleep until I heard Mr. Frodrick ushering his wife out of the room.

I could still hear their muffled voices through the door.

"Oh dear, I hope it's nothing serious. That girl needs somebody."

"Mabel, don't fuss. Bella's a smart girl."

"I just worry about her, where is her family? Or friends? Does she have anybody?"

"She 'as us."

I heard Mrs. Frodrick make a sound of disapproval in the back of her throat before they left the apartment.

I sat up and found the bowl of soup floating mid air by my bed, forever warmed.

I pulled the bowl onto my laps and ate spoonful after spoonful suddenly ravenous. I slid the soft potatoes and juicy steak bits into my open mouth. I was going to gain back my strength and I was going to pull myself together. No more untimely phone calls. I was going to get my life back.


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope everyone enjoyed the first and second chapters, I would love to hear what everyone thought! Reviews really motivate me! The more reviews, the more I write! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Two weeks later, I was walking down the hall outside my apartment towards the Frodrick's apartment. I stopped outside the door and knocked. I heard Mrs. Frodrick on the other side of the door.

"Earl! Door!"

"Mabel, I'm busy, ain't I?"

"Honestly, I'm cooking your dinner aren't I?"

"'Onestly, indeed. Alright, alright, I'm going."

The front door swung open to reveal a very un-amused Mr. Frodrick.

"'Ello Bella. Forgive me wife, she's makin' a kidney an' steak pie."

I smiled.

"She must be very busy then-!"

I was cut off by a shout coming from the kitchen.

"Earl! Whose at the door?"

Mr. Frodrick sighed.

"Might as well come in and see 'er yourself."

I nodded, grinning and slipped inside. I entered the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Frodrick, steak and kidney?"

Mrs. Frodrick smiled and hurried forward to give me a gigantic hug.

"You will be staying for dinner then, won't you?"

I shrugged and then nodded;

"Earl is busying himself with the television; cable isn't coming in just right."

I smiled and made my way to the living room.

I found Mr. Frodrick crouched in front of the television.

"'Snot good for me knees, to be like this." He said straightening up.

"Mabel wants me to use the muggle ways to fix this, but seems a bit o' a waste, me wands just here…er…what she don't know won't hurt 'er…then again, she knows everythin' don't she? Yet…"

Mr. Frodrick took a quick look around and pulled out his wand, he gave the television box a small tap and the news came in incredibly clear. Mr. Frodrick shrugged and stowed his wand somewhere inside his jacket.

Mrs. Frodrick ambled in, "Ah, see, what did I say?" She said smiling. Mr. Frodrick smiled back and they hugged, over her shoulder, Mr. Frodrick winked. I suppressed a giggle and dropped onto the couch.

"You two don't get too comfortable, dinner is almost ready."

Mr. Frodrick sighed as he propped up his feet.

"It is said that there are two new ruled homicides, Mr. Michael Thomas and a Ms. Dove, both deaths are said to be from a gas leak. This brings the total to six homicides this past month. Let us all take a moment of silence for those we have lost…Thank you. Now, for the weather update, we have a light fog covering…" The news anchor called from the T.V.

Mr. Frodrick clucked his tongue, "Fool of a muggle." He hissed.

My mouth hung open in shock, "Surely you don't blame this news person for the deaths?" I asked stupidly.

"Course not! They don't know no better. It's just incorrect information 's all."

I shook my head,

"Incorrect?"

"Well, they've been sayin' it's some serial killer, aren't they? Most like the Ministry has tampered with them."

I frowned and Mr. Frodrick continued.

"You aren't suspecting anything?"

When I shook my head again, Mr. Frodrick frowned.

"Is no gas leak. Someone is messin' with them. Someone is one of us. 'Tis a wizard."

I struggled for breath.

"But why would someone be killing all these random innocent people?"

"Well, I dunno do I? Who knows how a murder's mind works. I will tell you this

Though-!"

"Earl! Are you filling that poor girls head with those ghastly beliefs of yours?"

Earl shrugged and leaned back on the sofa.

Mrs. Frodrick bustled into the living room with plates heaped with food levitating in front of her. The plates stopped in front of each us and forks zoomed into the room and waited to be grabbed. We each took our fork and plate and quickly ate. I finished quickly and despite the offer of dessert, I hastened to leave. I entered my apartment and hurried to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet feeling nauseous.

I still felt the ache from Draco leaving me. I regretted asking him to leave, but I never should have called in the first place. I felt my stomach do a flip as I thought about him. I pulled myself up and felt my legs shake as I walked to the sink. I splashed icy water on my face and closed my eyes.

If I thought back far enough I could still recall the feeling of Draco's hand on the small of my back as we walked around parks. I could still hear his laugh, or see his face. I can remember the arch of his eyebrow, the strength in his jaw line, and the tint of his lips. My eyes snapped open.

"Stop it."

I said aloud as I felt queasy once again.

I looked at myself, closely. The girlish flush that once distinguished my face was gone. My eyes had lost their spark and were now glazed over and exhausted. I felt my lips, they were sore and cracked. I tried to grasp the image of the girl looking back at me. This was not me. This was not what I had worked so hard, for three weeks, to become.

I tried a smile. I winced mentally as the girl in the mirror's lips pulled into a painful grimace. Nothing like a smile. I furrowed my brow, and the girl in the mirror did the same. I put out my hand so it was touching the mirror.

"I am fine."

I watched the girl's lips move, and out came my voice. I could not comprehend that the girl in the mirror was me. What had I become?

I pulled away from the mirror and hurried out of the bathroom. I went into my bedroom and opened my closet. I pushed aside the boxes of discarded clothing.  
I pushed aside the boxes filled with remains of craft projects constructed when I was but a child. I pushed aside the boxes that held my past.  
The boxes that held old spell books and school robes. The boxes that held potion bottles and old quills.

I reached back further and felt the thinnest box of all. The box was thirteen inches long. I pulled it down and placed it on my bed. I looked at the faded lettering printed on the box: Olivander's Wands. I had not preformed magic since the first time Draco walked away, almost a year ago. I shook out my hands and turned away.

I had cut out magic from my life when me and Draco ended, attempting to cut out everything that made me hurt; anything that reminded me of him.  
I had cut out any shared friends; I had stopped anything that could hurt me. I had put a halt to my training as a Healer for St. Mungos and gotten a job in a muggle owned café, as a waitress. My only connections to the magic world were the Frodricks and my sister.

Yet I had decided now that as part of me moving on, I would not let my ended relationship with Draco change how I lived. I opened my wand box and looked at the thin oak wand.  
This wand contained a single feather from a white peacock. My hand hovered over the wand before swooping down and balancing it gently on the palm of my hand.  
The wand emitted a small shower of silver white sparks as I wrapped my fingers around it.

I twirled the wand between my fingers and flicked my wrist. A stream of pink rose petals shot from the tip of my wand and spread out across my bedroom. I beamed and a giggle escaped my lips. The wand glowed warm beneath my finger tips; I was using magic again.

I got quickly dressed and with my wand in my satchel, I hurried out into the street. I stopped at the sidewalk and held out my wand, knowing I looked ridiculous.  
The Knight Bus appeared out of thin air and jerked to a stop. I clamored onto the bus and handed the new ticket taker my last Knuts which I found in a box full of ink, parchment, and quills.

"Leaky Cauldron, London." I stated before taking my seat at a table.

The streets and surroundings blurred as the bus sped by. It took almost forty minutes to reach Leaky Cauldron. As the bus pulled to a stop, I climbed down and hurried down the street.  
I turned and entered the Leaky Cauldron, and sure enough, there was Tom the bartender.

"Bless my soul, if it isn't little Arabella Smith!" Tom called, and many others sounded:

"Bella?"

"Tis! Tis Arabella!"

"Bella, how are you, love?"

I gave a short wave and nodded around the bar before taking a seat.

"What will you be wanting today Ms. Smith?"

"Just a butter beer, Tom."

"Nothing stronger?"

I shook my head as he poured me a large mug of butter beer.

I sipped it slowly and looked around the room.

I had expected all this to come easier, but I still felt queasy.

Once I had finished my drink, I reached into my back pocket to pull out money to pay for my drink, but Tom waved it away.

"For old time's sake. Just as long as you don't wait as long to see me again." Tom said with a wink.

I hurried to the brick wall in the back and with my wand, I tapped the singled center brick and the wall shifted, revealing Diagon Alley.

My eyes blinked in the bright light and I felt my heart falter as I watched my past face me. I looked down the street and watched everyone bustling about.

I made my way slowly through the crowds to Gringotts. I looked up at the large marble columns and entered the bank. The many goblins scurried around and I found two arguing in the corner.

"This is fake; Leprechaun gold."

"Deposit it. It'll make a good joke."

I chuckled at this and hurried to a banking slot.

"Vault 813 for Arabella Smith, please."

I left the bank with my pockets considerably heavier. I wandered the streets window shopping and browsing shelves. I couldn't exactly tell you, but I found my mind clearing and I quickly became unaware of my surroundings.

I was slammed back into the present and when I looked up I was at the entry way of Knockturn Alley. I bit my lip and took a step forward. This alley way held everything and anything concerning the dark arts. My family had long made it a rule to shop here on countless occasions. My family comes from a long line of pure-bloods, the worst kind. I shifted my weight and burst into a walk. I hurried down the alley; I slammed into people, fell into carts, and tripped over robes. I broke into a run and disregarded the many angry shouts. I turned down a corner and felt a hand wrap around arm and I spun around as I pulled back my fist, preparing to hit.

It was Draco.

I hadn't realized I had started crying, my breath came out in quick shaky breaths. I felt my fist drop along with my heart.

"Draco."

"Bella, what are you doing down here? Is somebody chasing you?"

"I'm…getting my life organized." I snapped as I pulled away.

"Were you going to hit me?"

"I was thinking about it."

"What, no bat bogeys hex?"

I shook my head.

"I stopped using magic when you left the first time." I stammered.

Draco looked down.

"But, I'm starting again."

"Which is why you were running down Knockturn Alley?"

I shrugged and turned away.

"You hate it down here." Draco said quietly.

"I'm different now."

"You can't have changed that much."

He stepped back awkwardly and I felt the presence of things unsaid hanging between us.

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to… running."

Draco cleared his throat and started to walk away.

"I've truly changed." I exclaimed.

Draco turned, "I'm sure you have."

"I'm getting better."

"Yes."

"You…should've…I don't know…didn't mean it..." I stuttered before backing away quickly.

I turned down the nearest path, more like a small space between two buildings. I waited long enough until I was sure Draco might be gone before I made my way back down Knockturn Alley.

I felt stupid, why would I have thought it save to wander the most wizard populated area in all of London and not expect to see Draco. I found I had made my way farther down Knockturn Alley than I had expected, and it was near dusk when I had navigated my way to Diagon Alley.

I entered one of the few shops still open, Pamela's Majestic Pets! I had long gotten read of my owl, Herby, and I now decided a new owl was exactly what I needed.  
The shop was filled with animals, owls everywhere. My eyes found a small barn owl just above the register. He was big enough to hold packages but nothing too heavy.

I selected him and quickly paid Pamela. Carrying the cloth covered cage, I made my way back to the Leaky Cauldron. I sat at the bar contemplating my new owl's name.  
My owl was in fact, a girl, so after much debating with Tom, I decided on Selene.

I took a taxi home seeing as I was in no mood for the Knight bus. I carried Selene up to my apartment and hurried to the bathroom. I heaved the contents of my stomach into the toilet and straightened up. I could almost hear what Draco would say if he saw me now,

"So, you're better now, hmm?"

I could picture his smirk. I felt dizzy so I quickly went to my bed.

I pulled out my wand and pointed it at my bed, and it quickly made itself. I slid under the covers.

"Goodnight Selene."

Selene hooted happily from the corner of my room.


End file.
